The PlayStation Heroes Truth or Extremely Awesome and Hilarious Dare
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: This is based of Amberdiamondsowrd's Diamond Dare Show! I don't own anything! Please submit Truth or Dares! Also, the title would have Show, but I ran out of space, so here it is again. The PlayStation Heroes Truth or Extremely Awesome and Hilarious Dare Show!
1. Season 1: Episode 1: Welcome!

This is based off of Amberdiamondswords's Diamond Dare Show! So, Amber, please don't kill me, but I'm gonna borrow Ratchet and Clank for a while now. And please don't sue. *eyes turn into waterfalls* Unless you're gonna sue me for this one penny I found in my piggy bank. *camera flashes over to a busted piggy bank and one penny that lies in the broken plastic*

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything else**

* * *

It was a very boring day in the city of Metropolis. Ratchet and Clank were relaxing in their apartment watching their holo-vision and in the blink of an eye, they were suddenly teleported out of their apartment, and after a few seconds, their leather chairs and large holo-vision were teleported. When Ratchet and Clank teleported into what looked to be some sort of arena, four more people suddenly teleported into the said arena. There was a man with long ears and blonde hair with green roots and a orange rat on his left shoulder along with what looked to be a tall raccoon wearing a blue shirt and a cane in his right hand who was accompanied with a turtle in a wheel chair that hovered off the ground by a few inches.

"WELCOME! WELCOME!" A dark furred Lombax with long ears called out. "Welcome, Ratchet and Clank, Jak and Daxter, and Sly Cooper and Bentley! Welcome to...The PlayStation Heroes Truth or Extremely Awesome and Hilarious Dare! I would say Show, but I'm afraid Swords Evelyn would stab me a billion times in the butt with her diamond sword. And then steal Clank and take him back to DDS." The brown furred Lombax said as they twirled a cane that was a similar shape to Sly's, yet the color of the metal matched Jak's armor. "Well excuse me toots...or dude...I can't really tell which, but why have you brought us here?" Daxter shouted from Jak's shoulder. "I have brought you here because I am freakin' Jak Cooper the Lombax! Plus I was getting kinda tired of sitting here with a tablet typing and reading stories. Plus I laugh my butt off whenever I read any of Amberdiamondsword's work of The Diamond Dare Show. Go read some of those. They're priceless." The Lombax spoke to the six heroes.

"Like I'm playing this stupid game." Jak spoke as he crossed his arms and glared in anger at JCL. "Did anyone else notice that he or she took our three names and mixed them up to where it was a perfect mix?" Sly said as he saw JCL's attire that was also a hybrid of the three heroes's own clothes. "Did anyone else over in Europe notice that your last name is the worst insult you could call someone? Yeah. That's why the box art over in Europe for the first Sly game s labeled Sly Racoon. I bet ya twenty Precursor orbs didn't know that." JCL said as they tapped around on their tablet. "Alright then. How old are you?" Ratchet asked as he looked around the empty seats in the arena.

"Between one and nine billion. Have fun gessin' that number." JCL said with Sly's signature grin on their face, "Now, before you guys ask where the truth or dare are, I'll answer that. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!" Jak face palmed as he realized that he was going to be there for a while with this crazy person.

* * *

Well...I know there's going to be two outcomes with this. Amber's either gonna take me off the Top Tier Swordian List and have Swords stab JCL in the butt in the next DDS episode she writes, or she might like this and send a dare. I will try to get the second outcome by saying...or typing this. THE ORIGINAL IDEA IS FROM AMBERDIAMONDSWORDS WITH HER WORK OF THE DIAMOND DARE SHOW THAT ORIGINALY STARTED OUT BY BEING CALLED NINJAGO ToD! I DON'T OWN THIS IDEA! I'M PRETTY SURE AMBER DOES!

Anyway, please send truth or extremely awesome and hilarious dares! **BUT!** There are THREE rules!

Rule anumba ONE!: They have to be at least K plus rated! No M stuff!

Rule Number Two!: No, and absolutely no Yaoi! I mean it! I won't do gay paring dares!

AND Rule Number Three: The dares or truths (sadly) cannot be from Diamond Dare Show...unless Amber approves in the reviews. And if she approvres or disapproves, then Rule Three will change to: You can only truth or dare Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Sly Cooper and Bentley, and JCL may take a dare or two.

Anyways, I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


	2. Season 1: Episode 2: The First Dare

The following truth or dares are from two Guests, vengarl22, Crescent Moon, KayXClankForever, MissCheetah 1234 and bryan mccloud. Also, Amber let me use the word show in the title, so that's kinda why the title (sorta) changed before this chapter came up.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Me own nothing. *Eyes become waterfalls***

* * *

"So, when are we going to start these dares?" Sly said as he twirled his cane in boredom. "I don't really know." JCL said they fiddled with their fingerless gloves. All of a sudden, a hawk flew in and dropped a small package of letters. "Ah! We have..." Jak Cooper the Lombax paused so they could count the truths or dares. "Four dares and one truth." There was a small glint in the brown furred hybrid's eye that Ratchet caught just before the Lombax opened up all four letters.

JCL's mouth suddenly burst open with laughter when they finished reading the five letters. When the dark hybrid finished laughing so hard that they were crying, they stood up and wiped a tear from their eye just before they said, "Okay. We have a truth and a dare for Ratchet, and one dare for Daxter, Clank and Sly. Looks like Jak is going to get a dare soon and Bentley got really lucky. Who wants to go first?" Ratchet felt his legs turn into jelly as he stood there slightly scared over having a truth and a dare, but suddenly, "I'll do my dare." Everyone turned their heads to the Ottsel on Jak's shoulder who was giving his signature smile. "Okay Daxter, a Guest dares you to go out at two in the morning and scream Obama Care."

* * *

 _Haven City_

 _2:00 a.m._

Daxter mentally cursed at himself for having such a big mouth over these stupid truths or dares as he ran on all fours down the street to where almost half the city was sleeping. When the small Ottsel reached the center of the street, he took out a megaphone and flipped the switch to ON. Dater licked his lips and took a deep breath.

...

...

 _ **"OBAMACARE!"**_

Daxter held his breath as the word continued to echo through the street and all seemed quiet. But Karma just had to turn around and bite him on the tail. Just before the Ottsel turned around to run back to te arena, a man came out of his house carrying a shotgun and he screamed, **"Get back here you teenagers!"** Daxter bit his tongue as he squeezed into a small hole in the wall of a nearby house and he prayed to the Precursors as the man ran past the house the scared fur less Ottsel was hiding in.

When the man's shouts faded, Daxter slipped out of the house and ran as fast as he could back to that lonely shoulder of Jak's.

* * *

"Ah. Here he comes." JCL said as their left ear twitched to Daxter's very colorful language as the Ottsel entered the arena from completing his dare. "And I love you too, Daxter." Jak Cooper said as they smiled and ruffled the fur on Daxter's back. "I guess I'll go next." Sly shrugged as he realized that Ratchet would probably have a more embarrassing dare than his own. "Sly, Crescent Moon dares you to say `I see fairies in the park of Boo boo` with your epic Italian accent."

Jak burst out laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach after just that line. "Alright! Alright." Sly sighed as he ran the line through his head and Italianized it. (I'm so sorry if I offend any Italians.) "I-a see-a fairies in-a the park of-a Boo boo." Sly face grew warm under his grey fur as everyone went silent for a few seconds. Daxter was the first to fall to the ground laughing his butt off, and falling about five feet must have been worth falling to laugh at the well known Sly Cooper.

After a wile, there was a turtle gasping for air in his wheel chair with a Lombax, a elf/Lombax/raccoon hybrid, and a elf and a Ottsel on the ground gasping for air after laughing at a racoon who had the Death Stare glued on the brown furred hybrid. "Oh, don't worry,Sly. I'll probably have a embarrassing one come soon." Jak said as he got back on his feet along with the Lombax, the hybrid, and Daxter climbed up to the elf's left shoulder. "Okay. Only Ratchet and Clank are left." JCL said as the looked at the lats two letters. "I'm glad I didn't get one." Bentley said as he rubbed a smudge off his glasses with a lint prof cloth.

"Don't bring too much karma into this, Bentley." Sly said as he took off his hat and sat on the ground. "Alright. Alright. I'll take my truth and dare." Ratchet broke out all of a sudden to everyone's surprise. "Which one first? Truth or Dare?" The dark furred hybrid said as they fanned themself with the two letters. "Truth." Ratchet said boldly as he wished his pride farewell.

"Alright then. Crescent Moon asks, "Do you really purr? And don't give me any of that Lombax trickery!" JCL said with a slightly crazy smile on their face. The whole place went silent until a very quiet rumbling came from Ratchet's throat. "Well. He does purr." Jak said as he softly scratched the crook of Ratchet's right ear which had te result of Ratchet's purr to grow slightly louder. "Gimme my dare." Ratchet mumbled as he stopped purring for a few seconds. "Okay, vengarl22 dares you to use the Groovitron on yourself." Jak Cooper the Lombax said just before they pulled out a Groovitron glove out of their red thigh pouch.

"Oh, crap." Ratchet's eyes flew open as he saw the Groovitron Glove in the dark furred hybrid's hand and he knew that this was probably going to be even worse than Sly's Italian confession. Ratchet grimaced as he slowly slipped his hand into the glove and as he stood there with a small disco ball in his palm, he swallowed his pride and threw the item that would now force him to dance uncontrollably. The disco ball came to life with thumping and dance inducing music and Ratchet found himself tapping his foot to the beat of the song. Ratchet suddenly began pulling off several famous dance moves with his feet sliding backwards although it looked like he was walking forward or even a pelvic thrust or two. (All fangirls squeal here.)

When the battery in the disco ball finally died out, Ratchet fell to his hands and knees as he caught his breath from dancing for almost a full fifteen minutes non-stop. "Alright then. Clank has a dare ad that dare is,...To sing Anaconda by Niki Minaj..." JCL blinked several times as the thought of Clank singing such a song went through their head. "Nope. Sorry. That's just a eye and ear soak in bleach just waiting to happen." JCL sighed as they threw the finished dares and truths over their shoulder before they sat on the ground and popped their neck. "Welp. That's the last of-Ow!" out of no where, a sea gull came out of no where and dropped three letters onto JCL's face.

Gibberish flew out of JCL's mouth as the dark furred hybrid opened up the three letters and read them. "Okay. Three dares for just about everyone." The three heroes and sidekicks groaned as they felt worried about what the dares were. "Let's see, a wet t-shirt contest between Ratchet, Jak and Sly with Clank and Bentley as the judges. Jak, Ratchet and Sly have to switch lives for a dare and lastly, Ratchet is going to have to build a body swapper that will swap everyone. And they want to see Ratchet get body swapped with Clank, so I guess the swaps will be hero to sidekick." JCL rubbed their eyes as they finished their speech of Dares.

"What!?" Jak had a few bolts of Dark Eco Lightning come from his fists as the others noticed that steam was coming out of the elf's vibrantly red ears as the said elf processed the three dares. "Yep. Fangirls are gonna squeal at that one with the wet t-shirt." JCL gave a slightly crazed smile just before Ratchet realized that JCL had no partner to body swap with. "Hey, where's your sidekick?" Daxter suddenly asked as he seemed to realize the same thing. "Don't have one." Jak Cooper the Lombax said plainly just before they threw a bucket of water onto Jak.

"Hey! What the heck was that for!?" Jak shouted as he wiped the water off his face with his palm. "Wet T-shirt Dare. Duh." JCL said as they threw a bucket of water at Ratchet and Sly before either one could even process what was going on. "Okay, Bentley and Clank. Judge the men that make fangirls squeal until they become mutes when they're shirtless in well drawn fan art." The brown furred hybrid said as they pulled a table out of a plot hole and placed six large cards on the table. When the turtle and robot had questioned their own sanity and finished judging the three heroes, the scores were announced by JCL.

"Okay. Ratchet got nineteen points, Sly got fifteen, and Jak got a perfect twenty. Okay then. Next dare!" JCL said just before they walked over to the three heroes and with the snap of their fingers, Jak was given Sly's attire, Ratchet was given Jak's clothes, including Daxter sitting on the Lombax's left shoulder, and Sly was given Ratchet's attire. "Uh. JCL. I don't wear-" Sly was about to say that he didn't wear any pants, but he was interrupted by Jak's shouts of anger and embarassment as the elf covered himself with Sly's shirt. "Oh. Oops. My bad." Jak Cooper the Lombax snapped their fingers again and Jak was given the pants that Sly will wear in the movie.

Jak mumbled something that was either thank you or stupid bleeping bleep bleep to the brown furred hybrid. "Okay, so, Jak has to be a thief for a day, Ratchet has to deal with Haven City and Daxter for a day and Sly has to be a galactic hero instead of a thief for a day. This may get interesting." JCL said as they started popping a bag of popcorn to watch the three heroes deal with another sidekick and a new role to do for a day.

* * *

 _Paris, France_

 _10:00 p.m._

"Okay, Jak. I know you're new to this, but I think we can get through this one day just fine." Bentley watched what he said to the elf since he knew Jak had quite a temper. "Whatever." Jak watched the fireworks go off at the Eiffel Tower for the French Independence Day. Bentley looked over at the elf that was sitting on the edge of the building while the turtle had set his wheel chair in non-hover mode since Jak can't really move like Sly can. "Alright. Let's get today over with." Jak said as he stood up beside Bentley and the elf placed the head of Sly's family cane on his left shoulder. His left shoulder was going to be lonely for a while anyway.

* * *

 _Spargus City Garage_

 _1:40 p.m._

"How the heck do you pilot this thing?" Ratchet said as he slammed both of his feet on the brakes and the clutch of the Sand Shark. "The petal on the left. The left!" Daxter shouted in Ratchet's highly sensitive ear as the Lombax's foot floored the gas petal and the Sand Shark suddenly went backwards into the wall. "You were supposed to put it in drive first. NOT REVERSE!" The Ottsel shouted from the glove compartment. "HOW AM I TO KNOW HOW TO DRIVE A STICK SHIFT!?"

"IT'S NOT STICK! IT'S AUTOMATIC!"

"THEN WHY DOES IT HAVE A CLUTCH PETAL!?

"I DON'T KNOW WHY, AND I DON'T CARE BECAUSE YOU SUCK BOLTS FOR A LIVING"

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T GO EASTER EGG HUNTING EVERY DAY!"

"YEAH? WELL AT LEAST I DON'T KISS A CERTAIN GREEN BUTT EVERY DAY SINCE HE TRIED TO KILL ME SINCE THE FIRST DAY I MET HIM!"

Ratchet groaned as he grew fed up with the shouting argument with the Ottsel that realized why Ratchet stopped shouting and the elf's sidekick climbed back up into the passenger seat and sighed. The two just sat there for a few seconds collecting their thoughts just before Daxter said, "Wanna go get some drinks?"

* * *

 _Metropolis, Kerwan_

 _2:00 p.m._

"So, this is Kerwan?" Sly thought aloud as he took in the portion of the city that he could see from in the air in Aphelion's cockpit. "Yes. And remember the dare, Sly. You have to be a galactic hero for a day." Clank said "Yeah yeah. I know. No stealing stuff for twelve hours. Use my thief reflexes for the good of the universe and not for myself." Sly said as he ran his hand through his fur while he debated over either wearing Ratchet's pilot cap or just keeping ahold of it until the dare was finished. Before Sly could make a final decision, Aphelion spoke up stating that there was a problem over at the planet of Magnus.

* * *

 _Paris, France_

 _12:00 a.m._

"Okay. The rail walk should be easy to pull off, you just-"

"That looks easy to you!? How do you get across one eights of a inch thick rope in that wheel chair of yours!? Because I'm pretty sure you can't grind with a wheel chair."

"It's really simple. Just jump and press the circle button."

"... ... ... ... What?"

* * *

 _Haven City_

 _3:30 p.m._

"Ratchet! You missed the Naughty Ottsel! AGAIN!"

"How am I supposed to know what the Naughty Ottsel looks like?"

"THERE'S A FREAKING TWENTY FOOT TALL VERSION OF ME ON THE TOP OF THE THING! AND A BUNCH OF FLASHING LIGHTS!"

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE!?"

* * *

 _Magnus_

 _3:00 p.m._

"I just ran out of ammo, Clank. What am I supposed to do?"

"Use another weapon until we get to another vendor. You will be able to refill your ammunition if you have enough bolts."

"...And, where do I get those?"

"We are doomed."

* * *

 _Back at the PlayStation Truth Dare Show Arena after the dares have been completed._ (I would have written more, but I just got too lazy. XP)

Jak Cooper the Lombax yawned as the heroes and sidekicks came back from spending twenty four hours with each other and when they approached the hybrid, the brown furred creature snapped their fingers and they were back in their original clothes and their respective sidekicks with them. "Aright then." JCL said as they pulled out a box of electronics and tools and the hybrid gave the box to Ratchet. "You gotta build a body swapper."

 _Enough time to build a body swapper machine later_

"Alright. It's finished." Ratchet said as he twisted the last bolt into place and the body swapper machine suddenly whirred with life. "Jak and Daxter first!" JCL said as they pushed Jak and Daxter...Well, more like Jak over to the swapper and in a flash of light, the Demolition Duo slowly stepped away from the machine and th first thing that happened was of Daxter falling off Jak's shoulder. "I think that made me grow in size, not swap my body with-" Jak said just before he stared at his hand in disbelief and with a look of pure shock on his face. "Dax? Are you okay?" Daxter said slowly as the Ottsel slowly sat up and saw his foot.

A bunch things happened at once which was JCL falling onto their rear end laughing it off, Ratchet and Sly were just standing there with their jaws on the ground while Bentley began to make calculations of how that could have worked, Clank just crashed with disbelief, Jak and Daxter were screaming at each other in absolute horror, Clockwerk came back from the dead along with Erol, Samos's bird died and came back to life, Pecker finally changed his name to Chris but then he changed his name back, Qwark suddenly realized that in order to get more fans he would have to go run outside in a cat suit, pages in the Thevious Raccoonus started disappearing again, fans of Jak Cooper the Lombax that are reading this are most likely laughing their butts off or just questioning of what the heck is going on, Osama Bin Laden was found alive but he was killed again, Abacrombie and Filtch just said that it was uncool to breathe, Torn just realized that Jak and Daxter have been missing for quite some time, Carmelita realized that Sly has somehow escaped her grip and he's probably out stealing stuff but then she realizes that she's in his Cooper Gang now, Tess just asked herself if she really wanted to be a Ottsel, Dr. Nefarious is thinking of another plan to take over the universe, Orvus is alive, Talwyn's wondering where the heck Ratchet and Clank could be, Swords from the Diamond Dare Show is wondering where on earth Ratchet and Clank went off to and if they didn't return she would stab Ratchet in the butt with her diamond sword and then throw the Lombax out the window and hug Clank. Yeah, you get the idea. A lot of crap happened at once.

After Jak and Daxter were done screaming at each other like little girls,...Actually, Daxter was the one screaming like a little girl with a human...elf...whatever's mouth, Jak was just screaming like every average twenty some year old guy with a two foot tall Ottsel's mouth, Clank's system had rebooted for the tenth time and Ratchet and Sly had their jaws back up to their face, JCL was still on the ground laughing their hybrid butt off though. "CHANGE US BACK!" Jak and Daxter shouted in unison at Jak Cooper the Lombax, but all the hybrid could really do was show that the dare would be done when Ratchet and Clank and Sly and Bentley had done the body swap. When Jak Cooper the Lombax had finally stopped laughing, Ratchet and Clank had turned the body swapping invention back on and swapped their bodies. When the robot and the Lombax were swapped, Ratchet had only reacted by saying, "Wow. Clank is pretty small."

When Sly and Bentley swapped, Bentley who was now swapped to Sly's agile and flexible body found himself tripping over his own two feet. After a few minutes of the heroes being swapped to their sidekicks, Daxter spoke up, "Alright, the dare is done! Switch us back!" Jak Cooper the Lombax stayed silent for a few seconds as they starred intently at a spot on the ground. "Uh, JCL?" Ratchet snapped Clank's metal fingers near the hybrid's ear, yet the only response they got was of a light twitch of the ear from JCL.

"Jak Cooper the Lombax!?" Daxter snapped Jak's fingers in front of the hybrid's face, yet there wasn't a single reaction. After a few more minutes, everyone swapped each other back and the correct souls were in the correct body. When Jak had approached JCL's still stiff standing figure, Daxter jumped down on the ground and looked up at the hybrid's face. "Jak Cooper?" No reaction was coming from the hybrid that was standing unnaturally still.

"Hey! JAK COOPER THE LOMBAX! WAKE UP!" Daxter shouted as he jumped at the hybrid, all of a sudden, a flash of light that was almost as powerful as a thousand suns burst from the hybrid and the other six people were thrown back a few feet. "Hey! What the heck just happened to me!?" JCL said as they suddenly became aware of the few minutes that had passed. "You were unresponsive for a while." Clank said as he slowly got back to his feet. "Weird. All that really seemed to do was make me hungry for some odd reason...mmm...Cake..." JCL went off on their train of thought on food as the other heroes got up from the arena ground.

"Yeah! I got you guys some dares!" Someone started shouting from up in the seats. The seven people looked up at the seats and they saw almost a hundred people in the seats. "WE HAVE AN AUDIENCE NOW!" JCL jumped with joy as more and more people started appearing in the arena. "Alright. I guess that-" JCL suddenly stopped as something made the hybrid freeze in place again.

"WHERE'S THAT LOMBAX NIP OF MINE!?"

* * *

Holy crap, guys. You people don't know how many times I burst out laughing while I was writing this. Alright then, for the one guest that is probably going to flame me for not really having Clank sing Anaconda, I didn't want to break any more rules of the guidelines with writing lyrics of a copyrighted song. I am going to try and save myself from breaking rule five further now by placing this rule.

 **Rule 5: If you know how to send a PM, request with a PM. If you don't know how or can't PM, just throw your request into your review.**

Anyway, if today is your birthday, then happy freaking birthday to you, or if it's your birthday and you are French, Joyeux Anniversaire! Also, I'm not very fluent in French. English was my first language. And with that, I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


	3. Season 1: Episode 3: Gonna Fly Now!

JCL: "Okay. Easy. Easy."

Construction Guy: "Why are you adding this window to a arena anyway?"

JCL: "Reasons. Okay! That's perfect!"

Ratchet: *Enters* "What's going on in here?" *Sees the window* "What's with the window?"

JCL: "I wanted one."

Ratchet: "Why?"

JCL: "So I can do THIS!" *Throws Ratchet out the window*

Ratchet: THIS BETTER NOT BE A REPEAT OF DDS!

JCL: "Wait for it." *Troll Face*

 _DONG!_

Ratchet: *in a high pitched voice* Darn you, JCL!

JCL: *laughs like a maniac* I love this job!

Show leader: *walks up to JCL* Um. Jak Cooper the Lombax, I think you might be a little mean to these heroes.

JCL: Yeah...*looks at name card* Nick Dinkleburg. *crosses fingers behind back* I think I'll be a bit nicer.

Nick: Thank you. *Walks away*

* * *

Dares are from Crescent Moon and vengarl22. And a Guest. There was one request for Clank to dance, but he danced in the Secret Agent Clank game.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Duh. Since when have I owned anything? Oh, wait, yeah, I do think I own Lombax Nip. Despite I don't really have any document saying so.**

* * *

"Welcome back to The PlayStation Heroes Truth or Extremely Awesome and Hilarious Dare Show! I am your host, Jak Cooper the Lombax!" JCL said as they were walking over to five of the six heroes who were sitting at a table with what looked to be a simple meal of meat and salad, yet, Ratchet was missing. "Hey. Where's Ratchet?" Jak asked as he realized that the Lombax was missing from the table. Just before Jak Cooper the Lombax could reply, the said Lombax slammed the door open with a ticked off face and what looked to be the top of the pole he landed on. "Aw man. The pole's ruined. Ah well. It only cost me about fifty bolts." JCL said as they suddenly started juggling the top of the pole in their hands before anyone could even blink.

Ratchet looked as if he was going to explode with anger just before a pigeon came out of no where and smacked JCL in the face. "What is it with these birds!? Honestly, first we had a kick but awesome hawk or was it a falcon, and then there was a sea gull and now a pigeon comes and smacks rabies into my face?" Jak Cooper the Lombax snapped as they picked up the small bundle of letters. "Alright. What we got now?" The hybrid said as they started reading the truth or dares. "Okay. So, two truths from Crescent Moon for Jak. And two dares for Jak and Ratchet to do, and two dares for Bentley to do and one of 'em to do with Clank. Hmm...Not very many this time. Okay, I think I have a solution. Daxter, I dare you to go jump out the window!" Daxter did a double take as the dare from JCL clicked into place.

"Woah, wait. What?" The Ottsel screamed as he realized what he was dared to do. "Just go jump out that window!" JCL said as they snatched Daxter off Jak's left shoulder and threw the Ottsel out the window. "I hate YOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!"

 _DONG!_

 _ **"I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!"**_

Jak Cooper chuckled to themself as they pulled out two pairs of boxing gloves and boxing shorts. "What are those for?" Sly blurted out as he had nauseous felling in the bottom of his stomach. "vengarl22 wants Jak and Ratchet to do a boxing match. BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF EACHOTHER!" JCL shouted as they gave Ratchet the red shorts with white stripes and red gloves and Jak the yellow shorts with black stripes and yellow gloves. (These suits should seem familiar if you are fans of Sylvester Stallone!)

"I'm not doing this." Jak said with the world's most unamused look on his face and Ratchet groaned as he realized that he was going to be shirtless and fangirls will be squealing until they lose their voice for the rest of their lives. "Do you wish to join Daxter?" JCL said with a devious smile on their face when the two realized that they could either punch each other or have unknown levels pain for quite a while. The Lombax was the first to swallow his pride and go and change into the shorts and gloves. Jak was a bit more stubborn as he stood in front of the hybrid for a bit longer before JCL suddenly pulled a chainsaw out of no where and had a insane smile on their face as they shouted, "Get movin' Rock! Your gonna fly now!"

* * *

 _At the ring...(DING DING!)_

"Iiiiiiiin the blue corner wearing red boxers with white stripes, hailing from the planet of Veldin, weighing in at ninety seven and a half pounds, give it up for the trigger happy and adorable Lombax, Rrrrraaaaatchet!" Nick Dinkleburg gave Ratchet's intro as "Gonna Fly Now" was blaring from the overhead speakers when the Lombax came walking in and stepped into the boxing ring. "Aaaaand the the red corner wearing yellow shorts with black stripes, hailing from Haven City, weighing in at a hundred and eighty five pounds, the Eco Warrior of his world, Jaaaaaaak!" JCL finished by almost exploding the speakers by putting the volume up to full blast with "Animal I Have Become" playing. As the two heroes faced each other, JCL stood between the two and stated, "Okay, there's a few rules. No kicking, no punching below the belt, no killing each other, and if you're gonna say insults, keep 'em K plus." With that, the hybrid bolted over to the other four heroes and waved a football banner that had the Indianapolis Colts logo on it. "Guess I should warn you that I was able to kill a Metal Head with only two punches." Jak smiled as he knew that this fight was going to be over pretty quick, until Ratchet replied, "Yeah, well, I've dodged a millions bullets in my life time. Dodging your fists should be just as easy as hitting you."

The bell rang out and Jak suddenly threw a right hook right into Ratchet's left ear before the Lombax could dodge the punch. "Hey! You said dodging my fists was gonna be easy for you!" Jak laughed as he kept himself on his toes. Ratchet roared out as he started throwing punch after punch. "Rising up, back on the street! Took my time, took my chances!" JCL started singing out into the headset. "JCL, that song's copyrighted." Sly said to the hybrid with a small bucket of popcorn in his hands.

"Alright. I'll stop singing." Jak Cooper the Lombax said as they snatched a handful of popcorn out of the bucket and watched the elf and Lombax fight. "Hey! Hold still so I can punch you!" Ratchet shouted as he almost had his fist hit Jak in the arm. "You said hitting me was going to be easy. I guess this proves you wrong." The elf taunted as he side stepped and ducked from Ratchet's jams and hooks. Just as the elf ducked again from one of Ratchet's right hooks, the Eco Warrior smiled as he jumped up with a uppercut that knocked Ratchet flat on his back.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" JCL slammed their palm on the mat four times until Ratchet got back onto his feet and lifted his fists up to his face. "Your mother can punch harder than that!" Ratchet threw the insult without thinking and all he got was another surprise punch to the gut from Jak. "My mother's kinda dead, so that's not really a insult to me. Least Talwyn's kisses could knock me onto the mat. If you get what I mean."

"HEY! I SAID KEEP THE INSULTS K PLUS!" JCL shouted as they spit popcorn out of their mouth and threw what was left in their hand out onto the mat. "RRRAAAAAHHH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ratchet screamed as he suddenly became a blur of yellow throwing punches that Jak barely dodged and when the elf did seem to be slowing down from losing energy, Ratchet threw a punch, ... ... ... ... ... ... and it landed into Jak's glove. "Oh shi-" Was the last thing that left Ratchet's mouth before he received a thousand punches that were delivered in just under a minute. (FLASH FREEZE!) Jak threw a uppercut again that went straight to Ratchet's jaw and one of Ratchet's molars flew from the center of the ring and landed straight into the hand of a fangirl that was in the seats. "SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!" Ratchet panted as he got up and shook his head from the punches Jak threw at him. "Grrr...Least I don't have a rat on my shoulder that does nothing all the time except-OOF!" Ratchet coughed as a jab to the stomach forced the wind out of his lungs. "Least my partner doesn't call me stupid." Jak said as he threw the last punch to Ratchet's back that knocked the Lombax onto the floor again. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! He's out! Jak has won!"

* * *

 _Back at the arena..._

When Nano tech and Green Eco were given to the respective heroes, JCL looked back at another dare. "Arm Wrestle between Jak and Ratchet." Jak Cooper the Lombax pulled out a table and two chairs for the arm wrestle. Both heroes sighed as they sat at the box and placed a firm grip on each other hands. "Okay, no cheating. Go!" JCL said as they tied their wrists together with a strip of cloth.

With just a minutes to pass, Jak slammed the back of Ratchet's hand on the box. When JCL shouted that Ratchet was the loser, Sly suddenly smacked Ratchet in the head with his staff. "Hey! What the heck was that for!?" Ratchet shouted as he rubbed his head, Sly shrugged and innocently stated that it was part of the dare. "Okay, lets take a dare break. Jak, you've got two truths to answer. First question. Did you tell Keria that you kissed Ashelin after the whole mess Veger caused?" JCL stretched as they finished reading and ripping up the letter. "Yes. And she didn't talk to me for almost a month." Jak stated as his shoulders fell and JCL pulled out the next truth.

"Did you learn how to jump and press the circle button?" The answer was answered as Jak suddenly preformed a spire jump and landed on the head of Sly's cane. "Don't ask me how many tries it took me to get it right, but does this answer the question?" Everyone else just had their jaws on the ground as they saw a non-Cooper preform a Cooper move. "Alright then. Bentley, you can either go through a heist all by yourself with Crash Bandicoot's Fruit Bazooka or you can challenge Clank to a shooting competion." JCL fanned themself with the last two dares and Bentley hummed in thought before he asked what the fruit bazooka looked like. JCL pulled out what looked like a Simple bazooka with Wumpa Fruit baskets and Jak tilted his head as if it looked familiar.

"ND made Crash before they made you, Jak." The hybrid stated calmly s they juggled a Wumpa Fruit for a few seconds before they messed up and had the Wumpa Fruit explode into purple juice all over them. "Guess that was one from the fifth generation system and first generation of the series codes." JCL said as they licked some of the juice off their arm and tasted the fruit. The hybrid licked their lips a few times to get the taste labeled, "Tastes like a apple for something that looks like a mix of a mango and peach." JCL picked a Wumpa Fruit out of the basket and started eating another fruit. "Stop eating Bentley's ammo!" Ratchet shouted as he snatched the fruit out of JCL's hand and with a few seconds of hesitation before he decided to taste the fruit.

"Pretty good for something that was created almost twenty years ago." JCL stated as they pulled a Pop-it menu out and placed a few Wumpa tress around the arena. "Okay. Let's get this dare done." JCL stated as they picked another Wumpa off a tree and took a large bite out of the fruit.

* * *

 _In a palace that looks completely impossible to infiltrate..._

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!..No, wait...Ho ho ho! Dang it, that's for when I take over the North Pole." JCL practiced their evil laugh as they fiddled with what looked to be Bentley's Sleeping Dart Crossbow and there was a few bags filled with jewels, Precursor Orbs and Gold Bolts. "Ahem...MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Your evil laugh sucks!" Daxter screamed from his hanging cage that was above JCL along with the others hanging in separate cages that were close enough to talk to each other, but not close enough for any of them to try to work together to get out. "Hey, I'm not really a bad guy type. I mean, even in those games where you decide if you should be good or evil, I always choose good." The hybrid said just before they popped a CD into their PlayStation 2 and started a track on the CD.

 _"Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal! Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real!_

"Well, least they picked a good album." Jak sighed as he sat back and listened to JCL playing the Hybrid Theory album.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Okay, this should be easy. just point and pull the trigger." Bentley re-ran his plan over and over in his head. Get in, blast every guard in the face with a Wumpa fruit, free the others, then throw JCL out that window. Bentley took a deep breath before he rolled out of the small dungeon and started his way up to the tallest room in the tallest tower of the fortress. Little did the turtle notice that there were figures following him in the shadows.

 _Thirty Minutes Later..._

"Ugh! Bentley! Hurry up! I wanna go home!" Daxter wailed as he lied on the floor of his cell and kept complaining. "I'm gonna throw up!...I'm hungry!...I wanna take a bath!...I'm thirsty!...I need to go to the bathroom!" Even Jak was getting annoyed by Daxter, but then JCL just turned the volume on the speakers up.

"I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter!"

 _Near the entrance to JCL's evil lair..._

"Just...a little...further!" Bentley jumped up the steep steps with the aid of the boosters he placed in his wheel chair. "Even for a evil lair, where the heck are the guards?" Bentley cursed his luck by asking that aloud and a shadow flashed right past him and snatched all of the turtle's bombs that he snuck into the dare. "These were against the rules." A robotic voice said from the shadows, "You should have been playing nICEr with the rules."

"I'd hate to SHOCK you, but you'll just have to fight us if you want to continue." Another voice came from Bentley's front left as the shadow that stole his bombs was at his right rear. "Just so you know, you just can't go BOLDERing into there. You should knock, if you beat us." Another voice, this time on the left rear. "Just don't let anything BURN you." A fourth voice at the front right. "NINJAGO!" Four tornados burst out of the shadows and four ninja appeared holding gold wea that were pointed right at Bentley.

"I know this was a ROCKY introduction, but we could introduce ourselves before we set you back down those stairs. Name's Cole. Ninja of Earth" The ninja wearing black and holding a gold scythe introduced himself. "Kai. Ninja of fire." The one in red and holding a sword kept his meeting simple and short. "It is nICE to meet you. My name's Zane. Ninja of Ice, if you didn't notice." The white ninja weilding gold shuriken introduced himself with his robotic voice. "Annnd, you're a Nindroid, Zane! Oh, yeah, name's Jay. Ninja of Lighting, quite a shocker, huh?" The blue ninja holding a nun chuck that was held together by a chain of lighting stated just before the four ninja went into a battle stance.

Bentley decided that he could get apologies later as he quickly shot a Wumpa fruit into the four ninja's faces and the turtle got up to the door and stated, "It was nice to met all four of you, we should meet again." And with that, Bentley entered the main chamber...but it was empty. There were five empty cages and a CD was still blaring what sounded like nu metal music. "JAK COOPER THE LOMBAX!" Bentley said loudly into the room and the name echoed against the stone walls. After a while, the music stopped and the whole room went dead silent and Bentley slowly scanned the room as he slipped four Wumpa Fruits into the bazooka as waited.

 _ **"HIYAAAAAAAAH!"**_ Jak Cooper the Lombax dropped from the ceiling and landed on the floor weilding a dual bladed Cooper Cane made of Precursor Metal. "Haha! You fool! You thought you could defeat me so easily and take all my three years of collecting orbs, bolts and jewels!? Think again! I watched every single heist you pulled with Sly and Murray. I know how all three of you work together and apart. I've seen how you delt with all your foes, and trust me, I'll be the one that you could never defeat. I'm a freaking Fan Fiction author for crying out loud! I could bring Clockwerk into this fight if I wanted to! I could take your bazooka away! I could even put myself in God Mode and I would instantly win the fight! Face the truth Bentley, This is the one heist you will fail at." JCL finished their villain speech by taking Bentley's bazooka and changing it to a simple stick.

"Sly was right, when we do try to make a person angry, we get the job done." Bentley chuckled as he pressed a button on his wheel chair, ... ... ... ... and nothing happened. "JCL! GIVE ME BACK MY WHEEL CHAIR!" Bentley shouted as he pressed the button faster than Sly could tap the X button twice. "I told you I could take everything away if I wanted to." The hybrid smiled innocently as they turned a dial on their cane and the five heroes were lowered from their chain bindings. "HEY! LET ME DOWN OR I'M GONNA THROW UP!" Daxter shouted upside down from beside Jak who was simply held by shackles around his wrists.

Sly was trying to reach a peice of metal he always kept in a small pouch on his left elbow, but how one shackle was on his left wrist and another shackle was on his right ankle, so he was hanging sideways, he could only brush his short whiskers on his arm just above the small pocket. Clank was only in a tiny cage, but his eyes were dim as to his sight, hearing, and speech all being taken away so the robot could not get a single clue as to what is going on and he couldn't preform any Clank-Fu moves without tripping over his own two feet. Ratchet was shackled in the same fashion Jak was, but the Lombax had a peice of duct tape on his mouth and only non-coheriant mumbles. Yeah, the five basically couldn't do anything to help Bentley stop the now power crazy hybrid.

"Okay, now you're just power crazy." Bentley stated as he starred into JCL's eyes. "Duh. All villains are." The hybrid stepped out of their crazy mode for a few minutes so they could prove that they were just acting crazy for the dare. Sly groaned as he finally gave up trying to reach the lock pick and he rested his head on his arm while Daxter suddenly burst out, "Hey! I think that all the blood in my body is up in my head!" Jak only rolled his eyes and glanced up at the ceiling.

The bolts holding his shackles were rusty and if enough force was used, they could break and he would fall down to the floor and he would waste some Eco needed to break the shackles, but the rest of the Dark Eco in his system could be used to kick JCL's butt. "Jak. I heard that plan. It isn't gonna work if those bolts and shackles are replaced by diamond ones." The hybrid snapped their fingers and the bolts instantly changed from being rusted metal to flawless diamond bolts. Jak swore colorfully as he saw his shackles become diamond and trying to break the cuffs now would be all in vain. "Aw, come on!" Daxter shouted once more before a strip of duct tape suddenly silenced him. "Okay, we've been standing here too long." JCL yawned as they tossed the Fruit Bazooka back to Bentley and the turtle instantly started firing Wumpa Fruit after fruit at the hybrid.

Jak Cooper the Lombax continued to yawn as they spun their staff and only had a few drops of Wumpa Fruit juice on their shoulder. Wiping the purple liquid off their shoulder, JCL suddenly became a blur as they jumped up into the rafters and flipped a few switches. The five heroes suddenly fell to the floor just as Clank's sensors came to life when the first switch was turned on. When Daxter and Ratchet ripped the duct tape off their lips, the door suddenly burst open and the four ninja entered the room with Cole asking, "Did anyone order a knuckle sandwich?"

Crickets chirped as the heroes stared at the ninja until JCL shouted, "GET THEM! But don't hurt 'em too much." Jay was the first to jump forward and land face to face with a now furious Jak. "Uh, can we talk instead?" The blue ninja chuckled nervously before he received a uppercut to the chin and was thrown back a few feet. "Okay, yah, That's gonna hurt in tha morning'" Jay rubbed his aching jaw as he got back onto his feet. Kai had quickly dashed over to Ratchet only to receive a wrench to the face and the ninja of fire walked around in circles as his head spun before he fell onto the ground and waited for the world to stop spinning before his eyes.

Cole had dragged Kai back over to the door before he decided to face Jak and as the ninja of Earth smiled as he held his scythe up to Jak's neck, but the smile of victory quickly switched to a look of surprise and fear as Jak's eyes became dark orbs and horns protruded from his forehead and the elf's fingernails became long black claws. "Uh. Guess you kinda like the color black too, huh? Cool." Cole chuckled nervously as he faced Dark Jak and the dark creature gave a evil smile to the ninja. Cole was thrown across the room and he created a crater in the stone wall that he slammed into. Zane shrugged just before he shouted, "Ninjago!" and became a tornado of ice and he froze Jak on the spot.

"Hey! Nobody freezes my sidekick!" A blur of orange suddenly attacked the Nindroid's head and the ninja of ice kept trying to use Spinjitsu to get Daxter off his head just as Kai was coming to, the ninja of fire saw that Jay had suddenly disappeared from sight until Kai saw Jay up in the rafters right above Sly who was busy tying Cole to a pillar of stone with Ratchet and Clank's help. "LIGHTING STRIKE!" Jay shouted as he fell from the rafters, used his feet to smash the ice surround Jak, and the ninja of lighting started charging up a bolt of lighting to strike at Sly. **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Jay looked over his shoulder to see Dark Jak running full speed at the blue ninja. Jay gave out a scream as he started running like the Great Devourer was on his rear and the bue ninja latched onto a pillar and started to climb, but he looked down to see Dark Jak hacking almost three inches off the pillar with one claw.

"NINJA! ENOUGH!" JCL suddenly dropped down through the sky light and every fighter was standing still and staring at a now horned and clawed hybrid. _**"They are all mine to handle."**_ JCL lifted their face to show their black eyes and their pale face that showed five inch long fangs and horns that looked much like The Beast's from the Beauty and the Beast movie. Kai quickly cut Cole loose from his bindings and the other two ninja jumped up to the rafters where they watched the other six heroes face Dark Jak Cooper the Lombax. Dark Jak growled lowly at the hybrid as the two demons of Dark Eco stared with hatred in their dark eyes.

 _ **"Jak. I don't want to kill you and you don't want to kill me, but-"**_ A Wumpa Fruit suddenly splattered all over JCL and Jak's face that made them instantly switch back to their normal selves and they both stared in wonder as Bentley snuck away with every single bit of JCL's loot. "Well...That was ac unexpected. I had originally planned for us to fight and I would kill you and then bring you back to life because I couldn't live with the guilt that I had killed you." JCL said plainly as the hybrid and elf started walking back home.

* * *

 _Back at the arena..._

"Alright then. Last dare. Bentley and Clank are to complete in a gun match." JCL pressed a button on a remote and a bunch of targets suddenly came up from the sand and a small pedestal holding two pistols rose up. "Thank you, Lara Croft." JCL laughed as they gave one pistol to Clank and the other to Bentley. "Who ever gets the most points in two minutes wins, oh and there aren't live bullets in there. Just green and blue paint ball pellets. Blue is Clank, Green's Bentley." The hybrid informed the two before they walked over to the other heroes and watched the robot and turtle open fire on the several targets.

1:30

Clank- 150

Bentley- 155

1:00

Clank- 300

Bentley- 290

:30

Clank- 450

Bentley- 461

:10

Clank- 600

Bentley- 592

:05

Clank- 650

Bentley- 650

The last five seconds ticked slowly as both heroes were completely nose to nose and when the finial bell rang, the whole arena was silent as everyone stared at the scores.

:00

Clank- 675

Bentley- 675

"How!?" Daxter's jaw dropped down to the floor as he dropped his small bowl of popcorn onto the ground while Sly and Ratchet just shook their heads in disbelief. "Huh. I didn't expect that." JCL blinked a few times as they tried to see if this was real or not. "Hey! Did you forget about us!?" The six heroes suddenly turned around to see the four ninja waving at them. "Amber's gonna kill me."

* * *

Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole are now characters you can dare! ... ... ... ... I bet you guys wish. I dunno, maybe I'll throw a poll up on my profile and you guys can decide. Anyway. I know this took a bit, but anyway, hope you guys liked this! I hope I can get s'more dares, but I'm not really complaining since I can just throw Daxter out the window again. Yes, you can dare characters to jump out the window. I don't think Amberdiamondswords will kill me for that. But I think Swords might still stab JCL in the butt though. And as I always end my chapters, Please review and I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


End file.
